particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cabinet of Cobura
The Cabinet of the United Governorates of Cobura 'is the collective decision-making body of the Government of Cobura, composed of the (deputy) Prime Minister and 12 cabinet ministers, the most senior of the government ministers, and 20 State Secretaries. Also 9 extraordinary posts (eg. Directors, CCB Chairmen etc) are included, but these are not officially part of the Cabinet. However, they are appointed the same way and usually their terms in office align with cabinet terms and switches. Just like cabinet members, they are subordinate to their superior minister. Cabinet ministers can be selected from all sectors and are not required to be politically experience, by the Prime Minister. However, they are required to be a Coburan citizen. Cabinet ministers are heads of government departments, mostly with the office of "Minister of [''function; e.g., Defence]". The collective co-ordinating function of the Cabinet is reinforced by the statutory position that all the Ministers jointly hold the same office, and can exercise the same powers. Cabinet ministers, like all ministers, are appointed and may be dismissed by the monarch, on the initiative of the Prime Minister. The allocation and transfer of responsibilities between ministers and departments is also generally at the Prime Minister's discretion. The Cabinet has always been led by the Prime Minister, whose originally unpaid office as such was traditionally described as merely ''primus inter pares ''(first among equals), but today the Prime Minister is the preeminent head of government, with the effective power to appoint and dismiss Cabinet ministers and to control the Cabinet's agenda. The extent to which the Government is collegial varies with political conditions and individual personalities. Composition '''Prime Minister of Cobura * Deputy Prime Minister of Cobura Minister of Foreign Affairs ''' * State Secretary of Esinsundu Relations * State Secretary of Majatran Relations * State Secretary of Trade (With Trade and Industry) * Coburan Ambassador to the WC * Director of the FISA '''Minister of Internal Affairs * State Secretary of Immigration * State Secretary of Housing and Urban Development * Chief Commissioner of the National Police * Chief Commander of the Civil Guard * Director of the NISA Minister of Finance * State Secretary of National Taxes * Chairman of the CCB Minister of Defence * State Secretary of Veterans Affairs * State Secretary of National Service (With Health and Social Services) * Director of the MIA * Field Marshall of the CAF Minister of Justice * Chief Justice of the Supreme Court Minister of Infrastructure and Transport * State Secretary of Energy and Water Provisions * State Secretary of Public Transport and Traffic Minister of Health and Social Services * State Secretary of National Service (With Defence) * State Secretary of Emancipation and Ethnicities * State Secretary of Social Services * State Secretary of Public Health and Sports Minister of Education and Culture * State Secretary of Education * State Secretary of Cultural Affairs * State Secretary of Antiquities and History Minister of Science and Technology Minister of Food and Agriculture Minister ''' '''of Environment and Tourism * State Secretary of Climate and Nature Preservation * State Secretary of Tourism and Attractions Minister of Trade and Industry * State Secretary of Labour Affairs and Industry * State Secretary of Trade (With Foreign Affairs) Appointment and dismissal To confirm a cabinet, the Prime Minister (usually the leader of the biggest party after elections) forms a cabinet. Every cabinet requires more than half of the House of Representatives to approve. After that, the Crown instates the cabinet. After elections or a cabinet downfall, the Crown can, on initiative of the Prime Minister, dismiss a member, or the cabinet as a whole. Ministries * [[Prime Minister of Cobura|'Ministry of General Affairs']] (Prime Minister) *'Ministry of Foreign Affairs' *'Ministry'[[Ministry of Internal Affairs of Cobura| of Internal Affairs]] *'Ministry'[[Ministry of Finance of Cobura| of Finance]] *'Ministry'[[Ministry of Defence of Cobura| of Defence]] *'Ministry'[[Ministry of Justice of Cobura| of Justice]] *'Ministry'[[Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport of Cobura| of Infrastructure and Transport]] *'Ministry'[[Ministry of Health and Social Services of Cobura| of Health and Social Services]] *'Ministry'[[Ministry of Education and Culture of Cobura| of Education and Culture]] *'Ministry'[[Ministry of Science and Technology of Cobura| of Science and Technology]] *'Ministry'[[Ministry of Food and Agriculture of Cobura| of Food and Agriculture]] *'Ministry'[[Ministry of Environment and Tourism of Cobura| of Environment and Tourism]] *'Ministry'[[Ministry of Trade and Industry of Cobura| of Trade and Industry]] National Departments * Immigration and Integration Service, which deals with immigration in Cobura. (Internal Affairs) * Housing and Urban Development Service, which manages public housing programmes in Cobura and oversees the development of urban regions. (Internal Affairs) * Emancipation and Ethnicities Service, which deals with ethnic affairs and emancipation problems. (Health and Social Services) * National Intelligence and Security Agency, NISA in short, which investigates domestic threats and regulates major safety issues withing the Constitutional Republic (Internal Affairs). * Foreign Intelligence and Security Agency, FISA in short, which manages foreign threats to Cobura such as terrorism, slave trade etc. Also aqcuires intelligence from other, foreign governments.(Foreign Affairs) * Millitary Intelligence Agency, '''MIA in short, which acquires millitary intelligence and investigates causes related to the Coburan Army. (Defence) * '''Labour and Market Service, which oversees the Coburan market and regulates businesses and trade unions. (Trade and Industry) * '''National Tax Service, '''which manages the state's tax system and collects taxes from the Coburan people.(Finance) * '''Public Nutrition and Sports Service, '''which educates the public about healthy nutrition and the importance of sports, as well as administrates the division of funding of sports clubs nationwide. (Health and Social Services) * '''National Service Department, '''which oversees the execution of the National Civilian/Military Service, and maintains the organisation around it. (Health and Social Services/Defence) * '''National Nature Preservation Service, '''which manages Coburan wildlife and nature and oversees forestry. (Environment and Tourism) * '''National Health Service, '''that oversees hospitals and clinics and regulates health insurances. (Health and Social Services) * '''Civil Education Fund, '''that provides Coburan citizens with funding for their education, starting from primary school, all the way up to university. (Education and Culture)